McGregor Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo returns to the UK on a rescue mission to stop a teenager from splitting the family apart." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see who we got here this time." ???: "Hi, we're the McGregor Family. I'm Julie, I own a coffee shop." ???: "And I'm Peter, I'm a message therapist." Introduction Family Issues Parent Meeting House Rules Julie: "Could you explain the Get What You Hate Chart for us Jo?" Jo: "This chart will enforce the consequences that the child might not want to receive, for instance, if he breaks one of the rules, he will get double the chores." Discipline Naughty Swivel Jo: "It wasn't long before Chantelle did something that was completely shocking and had to go to the Naughty Swivel." stabs Lucy-Anne with a fork Lucy-Anne: "That hurt!" Corey's 8th Birthday Party Jo: "Later on, Corey was having a Ben 10-themed birthday party." is seen dressed up as Ben 10 Corey: "Mom, it's Aiden, KJ, Nicholas, William, Jonah, Luke, Jason and Raphael! Look!" 10 music is playing in the background Jo: "Mom ordered the Ben 10 cupcakes and the cake, and dad booked the Ben 10 12 x 15 Ben 10 bouncy castle." jumps in the bounce house Jo: "It was no surprise to see Chantelle ruining the party all too soon." lights fire to all of Corey's birthday presents Aiden: "I think I smell something.." Corey: "Oh, my god! My presents!" Raphael: "Someone get a fire extinguisher!" comes out with a fire extinguisher and extinguishes the fire bawls Corey: "My presents are ruined!" Julie: "Ugh! Chantelle, you're going on the Naughty Swivel!" Peter: "Don't worry, son. We still have the cake, the cupcakes and the bounce house, and everything else. They will be here soon. You can still enjoy your party." darts out of the house and far away Jo: "Chantelle, where are you going?" to Chantelle lighting fire to whatever Julie booked darts right out recieves a phone call Caller: (talks gibberish) Peter: "Hello. Yes, this is Peter McGregor." Caller: (talks gibberish) Peter: "You're kidding me." Mack: Peter: "Everything mom and I booked is cancelled because it has been destroyed after Chantelle lit fire to all of them." arrives wails Julie: (angrily) "32 MINUTES!" escorts Chantelle to the Naughty Swivel comes to Chantelle's level with a very low tone and loud tone of voice Jo: (in a firm voice) "I do not find it funny that you think that it is okay to ruin Corey's big day. It's unacceptable behavior. I expect you to sit here for 32 minutes and think about what you're doing. Every time you behave a way, you are going to be disciplined." Chantelle: "Hmmph!" Julie: "And you do not close Corey's birthday! Stay there for 32 minutes!" Peter: "We still have plenty of games, sport. Whaddaya say we play games like the Alien Coin Hunt, Four Arms Relay and Midnight Madness Sleepwalking? Later on, we've got the piñata and we can make cool alien masks!" Corey: "Cool. I'd like that!" Jo: "Then let's have some fun!" Corey: "All right!" minutes later Julie: "I want an apology." Chantelle: "NEVER!" runs out of the reflection room and lights fire to all games Julie: "CHANTELLE HARRIET MCGREGOR!" Peter: "I got the fire extinguisher!" puts the fire out with the fire extinguisher Peter: "There, the fire's out and the games are saved." Raphael/Corey/Aiden: "Hooray!" lights fire to the games again Corey: "Not again!" puts out the fire with the extinguisher in the nick of time, while Jo takes the cigarette lighter off of Chantelle's hand Peter: "There you go. The games are saved." KJ/Nicholas/Raphael/Corey/Jason/Luke/Jonah/William: "Yay!" Jo: "Let's have some fun!" and his party guests resume playing games minutes later Jo: (to Chantelle) "I do not find it funny that you think that it's okay to completely ruin your youngest brother's birthday party for everyone. It's unacceptable behavior. I expect you to sit here for 16 minutes and think about what you're doing." Peter: "Guys, it's time for cake!" inserts lit fireworks into the cake birthday cake explodes Corey: "MY CAKE!" purchases a blue fire lighter by store, and uses the lighter to all the games Julie: "Where did you get that blue fire lighter?" Chantelle: "I ordered it at the store and paid it with my money." Julie: "Chantelle, I am taking your lighter to the trash." snatches the lighter back Julie: "Give it back!" Peter: "Oh, well. So much for the cake. We still have cupcakes." Chantelle vs. Julie Chantelle vs. Jo Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Time for Jo to say Goodbye Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts